Five's a crowd
by Mellodyy
Summary: Holly and Messer ar happily married with Sophie and their daughter Brynn. When one morning, Messer discovers he had another daughter Hannah, who's mother had just died and he is her only other family. Sorry I suck at summaries! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Holly's pof.

When you were young did you ever imagine what your life would be like when you were older. I did. But of couse nothing ever goes as planned. I always wanted a kid of my own and I didnt want some one to die so I could have one. But it happened and now I have a six year old daughter Sophie. Sophie was my best friend Alison's daughter. Alison and her husband Peter had died in a car crash when Sophie was only a little tot. Even though I still miss them without them I wouldnt be where I am today. I wouldnt be married to Messer, I wouldnt have a wonderful daughter, a restarant of my own, this big house and I certainly wouldnt have a little baby of my own. Little Brynn Grace Messer was fast asleep in her crib. She is nine months old. At first we were worried about how Sophie would react to the her little sis but now, Sophie is Brynn's favorite person. When I walk up to the school with Brynn in the stoller, Brynn is the first one Sophie hugs when she comes out of school. Sophie has long wavy red is small for her age and has the most beatiful deep blue eyes I have ever seen, but of course I have to say that. She still doesnt know she is adopted. We are planning to tell her when she is eight or nine.  
I glanced over at the clock. Two o'clock. Time to go and collect Sophie. Messer was working at the restarant today. We each work ever second day except sunday when someone else is on. I set up the stroller and went to get Brynn. I put a still sleeping Brynn in the stroller and went to collect Sophie.

All was quiet and I had my head on Messer's chest. The clock said it was eight o'clock on Sunday morning. Sophie and Brynn were both still sleeping. I was about to go back to sleep when the doorbell rang and woke up the whole house. Brynn started yelling and I could hear Sophie coming out of her room. Our dog Marley started barking, Messer went to answer the door while I got Brynn.  
Brynn was standing up in her crib playing peek-a- boo with Sophie. When she saw me she started jumping up and down. Downstairs I could hear Messer talking to a man. I picked up Brynn and took Sophie by the hand and brought them downstairs. In the hall stood a police officer with a blonde girl who is about tweleve. Messer looked annoyed and the girl looked annoyed but had a sad look in her eyes.  
"Maybe the three of us could talk in private with out little ears." Messer asked looking at me."Sophie take Brynn and Hannah into the play room" I handed Brynn over to Sophie and she took Brynn in her arms and took Hannah's hand and went off down the hall.

"What is this all about?" i asked when we were safely in the dinning room. "Officer John here says that Hannah is my daughter" Messer said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Where to go from here

Some where in the back of my mind, I always knew that this was a possibilty. I mean Messe has slept with dozens of girls. Right? So, it made sense that he got one if them pregnant? I used to think about it often when we first got married. It was only a year and half after we adopted Sophie, but as time past and Sophie grew older, the thought vanished to the back of my mind. I would think " if he has another child, the mother would have contacted him by now. Right?". I was wrong though. If I was right, I wouldn't be sitting at the dinning room table trying to get this Hannah girl to eat.

Hannah is the daughter of some girl called Erin Chester whom Messer had a four-week long fling with in high school. Thirteen years ago. Erin didn't want Messer to have anything to do with their daughter, she moved to Alaska after she realised she was pregnant. She was only eighteen and just out of high school. There in Alaska she went to-night college and became a kindergarten teacher in the local elementary school. She made a nice home for her and Hannah. That was until two days ago, Erin was in a fatal car accident. Hannah was at a summer camp at the time. Hannah was then taken in child protection agency where they tracked down Messer as the "only boyfriend" nine months before Hannah was born. They brought Hannah to the house to pack up her things and were on the next plane to Atlanta and now here they are. Hannah Skye Chester was born on the 17th April. She just finished the sixth grade and elementary school.

She is small for her age and has long wavy blonde hair down to her rib cage. She has the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. Deep ocean blue. She has a slender face and a small little button nose, just like Messer and Brynn. Her face it self had a look about Messer. There was no question about it she was his.

One thing was good though. Sophie adored Hannah. Normally at the dinner table Messer and I would sit on one side and Sophie and Brynn would sit on the other, but tonight Sophie insistided that Hannah sit where Brynn normally sits. Sophie even went to the effort of moving Brynn high chair around to the top of the table. Luckly Hannah seems to like Sophie aswell and Brynn. It's just Messer and I she doesn't like. I look across the table where Sophie is gobbling up her food like she hasn't eaten in days, while talking about beside her is the opposite. Hannah is just moving her food from one side of the plate to the other and not saying a word. Up at the top of the table is Queen Brynn. She really likes her new seat as she can see every one and everything with moving her head too much. Brynn was munching away at her pasta and talking away to what ever Sophie had said. Where's on our side of the table, Messer and I aren't hungry at all, but forcing the food down. I mean this morning, our life was perfect. Great house. Perfect family and by the end of the day we have a new edition to the family. Tomorrow we will enroll Hannah in Sophie's school where she will start in three days. Sophie's school has all twelve grades, kindergarten and pre K. Tomorrow we will get all the girls school stuff. They will both need uniforms and books, and all the other stuff that goes with starting a new school year. Brynn stays home with Messer while im in the bakery and then I go home and he goes to work. I also collect Sophie and I guess Hannah now, on my way home from work. Lucky we have just got the guest room up to scratch next door to Sophie's room, which will now be Hannah's room, Sophie is so excited to have Hannah's room next door to her. ***************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night after all Brynn, Sophie and Hannah were all in bed and hopefully all asleep, Messer and I were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What ar we going Holly? Seriously, we can't adopt Hannah. We already have Sophie and Brynn." Messer turned to me.

"We adopted Sophie," I turned to face him.

"Ya well that was different. She was just a baby and didn't know what was happening and she still doesn't know. But Hannah is old enough to know exactly what is happening. Dont you think she would be better off with some one she didn't just meet today? Maybe someone she had known for a few years. Like Sophie already knew us before we adopted her?" He fired back.

"Ya well, don't you get she doesn't have any one else. You are her father, you're the only family she has left. And whether you like it or not she is your daughter and you can't just abandon her. Remember when we first got Sophie, you also though that we couldn't take care off her. Remember?" I got up from the couch " Good night" and I went up the stairs towards ar room not bothering to hear his answer.

As I passed Hannah's room, I could hear some one crying on the other side. As I pushed the door open, I see my six-year-old sitting cross-legged on the bed pating Hannah's back.

"You can share Brynn's and my mummy if you want?" Sophie suggested. " I don't mind. Really Hannah. I would love an older sister". And at moment I was very proud of my daughter. The most important thing in a person I think is if they ar nice to other people and my girl has that down to a "t".

I went back down stairs then and into the kitchen. The whole time I could feel Messer's eyes on me. As I put the kettle on and got three mugs and rooted in the cup board for mini marshmallows. His curious eyes were on me as I poured the water and added the cocoa powder. And then the marshmallows and put them on a tray and headed up the stairs stopping beside Messer and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, girls! Thought you might want some hot chocolate ?" I said as I pushed the door open and placed the tray on the bed.

"HOT CHOCOLATE!" Sophie squealed, reaching for her cup and taking a big gulp.

"Thank you" Hannah said quietly as I handed her a mug. I even saw a little smile. For about half a minute we just sat there sipping our hot chocolate. I looked around the room filled with boxes of Hannah's stuff. This used to be Alison and Peter's room. We cleared it out and set it up as a guest room. And we took the orignal guest room across the hall. The awful brown paint was still on the walls. I have always hated that paint and I'm sure Hannah does aswell. That gave me an idea.

"So, I was thinking we used get some paint tomorrow for this room. Any colour you want Hannah. Except black of course." I suggested. I saw Hannah's eyes light up and a big smile came across her face.

" Can we paint it pink?" Hannah asked.

"Yay. I love pink! Can I help?" Sophie asked.

"Of course." I replied." Better get over to bed now Sop, it's a busy day tomorrow."

"Night Night Hannah! Night Night Mummy" Sophie declared as she ran out into her room .

"You know you don't have to adopt me. I mean you don't need to. You have your own kids,and I will just be in the way." Hannah said meeting my eyes.

"I know we don't have to but we want to. Wanna hear a secret?" I inquired.

"Okay" Hannah said curiously.

"Sophie is adopted. Her parents died In car accident just after her first birthday. This used to be their house. Her mother Alison used to be my best friend, and even though I still miss her, without her, I wouldn't be living in this house. I wouldn't have a six-year-old. Me and Messer wouldn't be married and I wouldn't have my baby girl. And now we have you. Just don't tell Sophie as she still doesn't know she's adopted."

"Its our secret."

The next day, the sun came was shining bright. Messer had already left for work as he works full-time on Saturdays. Hannah, Sophie and Brynn were all eating breakfast in the kitchen and I was loading up the car and going over the list.

The uniform is a white short-sleeved shirt, for Sophie a navy and red pleated dress and a navy and red pleaded skirt for Hannah, white knee socks and black shoes. They both need new school bags, books, pencil cases, school shoes and the list goes on and on. After breakfast there was a mad hunt for Brynn's shoes, we finally found them under Sophie's bed! When everyone was finally loaded up in the car and we were driving down the drive way Sophie declares she needs the toilet. Third time lucky, and were finally out of the drive way and on the high way. First stop was the uniform shop which was packed and we couldn't find a

dress that fit Sophie. While I was frantically gathering stuff we needed Brynn had fallen asleep in Hannah's arms! It was adorable. Where's Sophie was getting bored and it was time to leave. Lucky we finally found a dress that fit Sophie.

Next stop was the shoe shop and by that time Brynn was wide awake and running around the shoe. And there was me running frantically behind Brynn. When I finally got her in her pram and busy eating a packet of crisps, I had to turn to the task at hand. We found a pair of shoes and a pair of runners for Hannah real easy because when I was dealing with Brynn she was actually looking threw the shoes instead of Sophie who was trying on high heels. Sophie was the hard one of the shoes were right for her. It was Hannah that came to the rescue because if Hannah liked it Sophie liked it.

It was after one when we got out of the shoe shop and it was time for lunch at McDonald's. For once Sophie didn't throw a tantrum to the playground around the back of the place. After lunch everybody was in a great mood again and ready for more shopping.

We were off to the mall to get school bags,books and pencil cases. I turned my back for one second to get a pencil-case of the top self and when I turned back Brynn had knocked over a display of round boxes of biscuits and Sophie was running down after them. And all Brynn could say was "Ohoh!", with her finger in her mouth.

All Hannah and I could do was laugh. After we had gather all we needed for school it was time to get things for Hannah's room. We got purple curtains, "Hot Pink" paint,poster of the latest thing in Hollywood, checkered bed covers, a purple lampshade for the ceiling light, two bedside table lights, a white wooden desk with a pink wooden spinning chair, a lava lamp and a white wooden bookcase.

Next stop 23 Blue Berry lane. When we got home, we all got our painting clothes on and set to work on Hannah's room. Even Brynn was helping, even though Hannah was going over every section that Brynn did. Sophie was doing great, though she got more paint on her clothes than on the wall. I moved Hannah's bed into Sophie's room until her room was ready to be slept in again. We had the music blaring and we didn't hear Messer come in from work. He followed the sound of the music and he found four girls covered in paint, the youngest one covered from head to toe. We all just burst out laughing .

****************************************************************************************************************************** Later that night after the girls were in bed Messer turned to me. "I think this might just work. You know adopting Hannah and everything" he said, all I could do was smile.


End file.
